stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twitterpated
Plot: one day Stephen, Toothy and Sniffles are walking Along minding there own business they across The bridge and though a tunnel then mean while Flaky was so cute and wonderful then suddenly She saw those three boys so she hides in the Flower of daisies when Sniffles walked passed By he heared a giggling sound in the flower of daisies he looked at the flowers and it giggling again and then those middle of the flowers were Really are eyes then Sniffles was very confuse What he’ve seen then Flaky’s head popped out of The flowers then Sniffles was very shy about her He turned his head the other side then Flaky Touched him and suddenly kissed by the lips and Sniffles turned pink and stand straight Like a stone and smiled then he tumbled Backers lay on his tummy and Sniffles was In loved then he got twitterpated mean while Stephen and Toothy were still walking along and Toothy saw Flaky and Sniffles just walked away And Sniffles laugh and walked away again then Toothy was very frustrated and said Twitterpated and so they walked on mean while Another girl named Petunia was sprayed perfume On her to look petty then Stephen and Toothy Were still walking Petunia saw them so they passed By Petunia then she said ahem then Toothy stopped And look back at her then she giggles and Toothy Turned back and looks at he again Petunia was Humming a song so she rubbed her ear and Rubbed her cheeks Toothy was still looking at her Then she straightened he neckless and puffed her tail and looked at him then Toothy’s cheeks turned Red and his eyes turned smaller then Petunia Waved at him and Toothy waved at her too Then Petunia humming again and walked to him Toothy’s nose wiggled then she walked closer and Closer then her eyes began blinking then she come Very close and she said Hello then Toothy was Very shy and he gulped Toothy eyes growl bigger Then Petunia kissed him on the lips then Toothy’s Tail started padding very fast then she touched his Nose then Toothy fell down on the ground mean While Stephen was still walking and stopped near The river and he looked back at Toothy he saw Him fell in love with Petunia he got twitterpated Then Stephen shooked his head then he took a Drink of water while he did that a reflection of Giggles showed up then she said hello Stephen Then he saw her don’t you remember me? then Stephen was very shy he stepped back from her And fell in the river and Giggles laugh so she Comes to him Stephen walks out of the River And walked backers then he stopped at a tree Of pink roses then she comes closer to him then She kissed him on the lips then his eyes turns Smaller then Stephen was in love with her And he got twitterpated and he walks on air And so those three boys fell in love with those Three girls then they live happily ever after. Category:Stephen and Friends episodes